Fireworks
by PrussianKnight9
Summary: While Hidan and Kakuzu are infamously known to fight at every given chance, there was one day where they always called for a cease-fire. Originally written on Tumblr for the prompt: "food/tea for Kakuzu Hidan" by Anonymous. Rated T for swearing.


**Another mini Tumblr fic I'd written. Loosely based on a headcanon that my friend and I share, which I've enhanced in this story to make it more fluffy. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was no secret to any of the Akatsuki that if there was ever an award for _Most Arguing Team Of The Century_, Kakuzu and Hidan would be paraded to the center of the stage in MVP chariots down a gold-paved road. They fought literally every day, from the moment Hidan woke up from his delicious night of sleep till the last second of the evening where Kakuzu finally collapsed in a chair out of mental exhaustion, the Jashinist's severed head rolling around in some dusty, forsaken corner.

It was a wonder how anyone put up with it, really. In fact, it was almost suspicious how no one attempted to incapacitate them both yet. There was the minor fact that they were both immortal with ridiculous strengths (though one might easily overpower Hidan if they got him a bit overheated, which wasn't hard by the way), but also it might be due to the possibility that Leader had placed a strict rule not to harm the infamous Zombie Combo's rights as fellow Akatsuki members. Because after all, their skillsets were a rather valuable asset and it would be a major pity to lose them.

Hidan in particular had a real talent in impeccably choosing every wrong button of Kakuzu's to press. Though the older man himself carried an impressively short temper, one could see how it wasn't entirely his fault when the Jashinist switched on his motor mouth and began running it at eighty miles an hour. Thus, it was perfectly natural for anyone in this organization to assume everything they did together was swathed in a maelstrom of churning hatred and boiling distaste. And they were almost right. _Almost._

You see, there was one particular day when the constant thunderstorm of fists and insults flying between them ceased to a complete halt, and they would revel in the silence as they remained in each other's presence for more than ten seconds without wanting to rip the other's ear off.

"Finally, a room that doesn't look like it's been standing around for the past millennia or two," Hidan drawled as he kicked off his sandals before stretching languidly on a bed. He groaned, popping the joints in his neck and shoulders before sighing. "Thought I was gonna die out there."

"You just might have if I didn't butt in," Kakuzu stated, setting down the briefcase next to his own futon with a _'thud'_. "Time and time again I tell you to cut the spiel short and you refuse to listen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hidan said, waving him off. "Anyway, you know the drill. Shoo."

"Why don't you go and grab the necessities for a change," said Kakuzu, frowning. "You'd make better use of your time."

"What, so _you_ can lounge about and be a lazy motherfucker?"

"At least I won't have my ass glued to the bed like you."

"Maybe next year," Hidan grumbled after thought, "but not this one. Hurry, it's almost ten o'clock."

With a hmph, Kakuzu turned to leave the room, whilst the Jashinist grinned in victory.

Later that evening, their floor was all set. Off to the side, the single, large window had its blinds removed and gaping open to let the fresh air in, also allowing a clear view of the night sky from the bottom where they were sat. On the small tea table, 2 ceramic cups and a bottle of saké were placed on its surface, along with a plate of _soba_ noodles and _mochi_ cakes. A small kettle of tea was set off to the side and, next to the table, a mini, portable _shogi_ board.

Kakuzu and Hidan shared the noodles in silence, the soft 'clink' of their cups colliding for a brief moment the only noise that penetrated the wordless meal. After the soba and half the bottle of saké was gone, they'd turn their attention to the shogi board, while Hidan munched on the cakes as he stared holes into the board.

Although the Jashinist lost every time, there had never been a huge fuss about it. Maybe it was because of how Kakuzu noticed in every game, he would see Hidan trying to utilize at least one strategy the older man had taught him in the previous year's match, which meant he was actually trying. Hidan himself had always shrugged off his losses, claiming that _shogi_ was stupid anyway and he was "just humoring you, ya old geezer".

As their third round was drawing to a close, the first, long, high-pitched whistle came shrilly from their window, piercing their silence until it suddenly released a loud _'craacckk!' _along with a burst of multicolored lights.

"Finally," Hidan mumbled around a mouthful of mochi. "Thought it'd never come round."

The next firecracker went shooting through the air and exploded into a myriad of whites and golds, illuminating their room for a few seconds before dissipating again. In the distant fields they could hear the faint roar of the crowd cheering at the arrival of the New Year.

As the fireworks continued well past midnight, Hidan and Kakuzu held their empty cups in their hands, although the tea had been finished a long while ago. The food was completely gone by this hour, and there was no complaining for more.

Simply sat in silence, they watched the continuous bursts of bright, dazzling hues that split across the black sky.

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Please tell me what you think; your reviews will be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
